


Tell Me What I Want To Hear

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom!John, Frottage, M/M, Sub!Dave, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks fantastic when he helps model for Rose and Kanaya's new clothing line, be it in a suit or in a skirt. So fantastic, in fact, that John can't quite keep his hands to himself when the girls leave the apartment for a short time. Especially when he knows that with just the right touches, Dave will give him precisely what he wants, and exactly how he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What I Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Written to this amazing drawing- http://kbs-nsfw-edition.tumblr.com/post/25883459556/someone-wanted-john-topping-dave-and-i-happen-to

The dress was borrowed, a 90% complete creation of Rose and Kanaya’s for their clothing line. It was a production model to be used for their website, on one of their main models. Dave. The line had men’s clothing, most of which Dave would wear, some of which Rose would slide into as his twin. They were so similar, with the makeup on or off they could be doppelgangers. For the ladies clothes, Dave wore them just as often as he wore the suits, more often than Rose even stood in, as she wanted to be the one behind the camera giving instructions. Whenever she stood in for a shot, it was always as his twin, never alone.

In this case, however, there was no mirror image to work with. It was only Dave in a personally designed dress, toes curling in their stockings, front of the sheer panties soaked with pre-cum as he rocked his hips forward and up. Hoping to come into contact with that solid bit of warmth that was the front of John’s jeans, if he would stand still and let him do as he pleased.

It was infuriating, the way he would drag these things out, savoring the control he had over the blonde with his every move. He’d drive him wild, sweating, thighs quivering, and run him ragged till he was a mewling puddle of heat beneath him. Then, and only then, would he give him satisfaction.

“John, come -on-, they could be back any time. I want to get off, and if the fact your dick is about to make some buttons hit the stratosphere is any indication then you want to get off too. Can you just hurry it up already?”

They’d already been in this position for a while, John having steered him towards the counter before kissing along his narrow throat. Lipping and tugging at the pulse point with his teeth, gently biting, running a wet tongue up the flesh before blowing to chill it sharply. It only got worse once the brunette hooked his arms beneath his ass and lifted, slipping easily between his legs and keeping him still as the teasing began. The most he gave him easily was the removal of his own shirt.

“Maybe I want to get caught, huh? What are they gonna do. Walk in, see two guys in the middle of having sex, and tell them to stop? Knowing them, they’d just go quiet, turn around and leave for a few minutes while making snide commentary. Don’t act like you don’t want someone to see this.”

“Dude, why would I wa-“

John pressed closer again and rocked his hips sharply, making Dave hiss and curl his toes, try to squeeze his knees together. When he spoke, it was a hot hiss near the freckled shell of Dave’s ear.

“You know you want someone to see you like that. Don’t deny it. You want everyone to know what I can reduce you to.. You want everyone to see you in this dress, spread out underneath me screaming my name. You want to rake those nails down my back so everyone can see you’ve been there. Everyone deserves to know what a perfect fuck toy you make, Dave, I think it’s depriving people of amazing things to not let them know this.”

The blonde bit his lip and moaned low and loud, face reddening. John was normally a total gentleman, all cuddles and affection. But when thing got physical? He could sound like an extra on a porn track, and it made everything so much more depraved.

“Can’t get caught if you don’t start, man..”

“You know, you’re right?” He rocked up onto the balls of his feet to rut solidly against Dave’s erection, holding on just behind his hips to keep him from thrusting back too much, keeping him in control. “What was I thinking, not starting this up now that they could come back any time and see you like this..? Even if they come back afterwards, though, they’ll know what happened. I’m going to break you down, mark you up, and make it obvious for everyone to know that I’m the one who did it.”

When nimble fingers reached down to squeeze and tease at his ass, forcing him to tip back even further, Dave wanted to scream in frustration. It was right. There. His hands were right there, and he wasn’t doing ANYTHING to relieve that pressure in his dick, and oh God, he was sure he’d start to cry soon. Instead, the blonde writhed and kicked his legs, only winding up with them forced further apart as John leaned over him atop the counter.

They kissed deeply, tongues battling, Dave’s arms up around his boyfriends neck, locked hard as stone. He was hopeful that he wouldn’t stop the wonderful grinding he’d begun, that the hand sliding along his thigh would be doing something constructive. Sure enough, John’s right hand was soon at his lips, fingers pushing inside and past his teeth.  
  
“Suck.”

Face still burning, the blonde began to messily suckle, coating the fingers from knuckle to nail before lathing them over with his tongue. Stroking them before trying to draw them further inside his mouth with each suck, saliva dribbling from the corners of his lips and down to rest on his chest. He stared at John intently, and once he felt the cover of his shades being lifted away, nakedly as well. The sucking only grew harder when he felt the ghost of movement over the head of his dick once more, the trace of nails down the tender inside of his thigh, the hard grip that held until John finally withdrew his hand.

The panties were tugged to the side instead of removed, held clear out of the way so long, powerful fingers could spread around a bit of saliva at his entrance. They both knew spit wasn’t the best lube, but hey. What were you going to do in a situation like this? Stop? Tell that to their hormones. Knowing one another’s tells, saliva would work just fine, so long as they were careful.

He finally whined and tensed his body when John began to push his finger inside, back trying to arch and strain towards him, legs trying to go wider. Yet, there was nowhere to go, nothing to move that wasn’t already splayed out for his lover to play with, nothing he could do but whine and moan and take it in.

By the second finger, curling and stretching, Dave was grunting and sweating, whining high and clear to signal want. By the third, just as predicted, he was scrabbling to scratch John’s back through his damp shirt, begging, pleading, gibbering to make him understand his need. He was a superheated puddle of John, John, John, John, now, now, now, now, need, need, need, NEED.

Just as fast as he’d begun, John withdrew his hand and continued to hold the panties aside, clean hand undoing his own pants and slipping his dick out of his boxers, leaning carefully to spit on it and slick it down. Breaking Dave down always managed to make him hard, fit to burst, though never beyond his control. It was far more fun to get off while Dave lost his mind, if he were able to be in control of himself enough to watch it happen, feel him clench and shudder beneath him.

For instance, the look on his face when he finally gripped himself by the shaft and began to press the head deep into his heat, hips continuing to push until they were flush. They’d done this enough times that he could get away with that every so often, stilling only once Dave was nestled against his lap, cock straining the front of the tangled panties. Those wouldn’t be coming off any time soon if John could help it, grappling Dave to pin him satisfactorily when he began to wriggle in place.

“John, fuck, come on. Come on, give it to me. Just.. Just, MOVE.”

“Being impatient won’t get you anywhere, you know that.” John was satisfied for now, feeling Dave’s muscles pulse and contract around him, the heat and trill of his heartbeat. When he heard his lover growl impatiently, felt his heels try to drum along his ass to force movement, he finally gave a little. Though, likely, not how Dave wanted him to. John withdrew an inch or so and began to rock his hips in place, barely moving inside him before alternating with pressing very deep and rotating side to side in order to change up the sensation.

Dave felt himself get filled to bursting, and it still wasn’t enough. He wanting him to move, and he wanted him to move hard. There was a certain sadism that went with his libido, the desire to hurt just enough to make his eyes water. Dave wanted to be walking funny the rest of the day, and not just from having John’s girth stretching him out with his horrible, wonderful movements.

“John…”

“Yes, Dave?” Not a single tremble to his voice, perfectly level, chipper. He could be talking about the weather in a coffee shop with that attitude, nobody the wiser he was balls deep in an attractive blonde man. His self-control drove Dave mad.

“Please..”

“Please what? Not a mind reader Dave, you need to use your words.” He punctuated his point by thrusting slowly in place for a moment, then going entirely still. “You know that. You also know what you need to say.”

“… Please fuck me hard.”

“Hmmn?”

Dave sighed slowly and clenched his eyes shut, trying to drown out the overwhelming sensations he was feeling, the horrid arousal, to get his words out clearly.

“Please, John, fuck me hard. Use me like a toy. Fuck me till I scream. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine, huh?”

“YES.”

“Mine to do whatever I want to?”

“For fucks sake, if you don’t pound me soon, and they walk in, I will make certain you wake up freezing every morning for the next we-EEEEEEEK.”

Dave’s voice surged upwards as John smirked and bit his tongue in a cheeky manner, rearing back and burying himself deep once more. Their skin slapped loud and lewd as he pulled out and pushed forward again, having to scoot closer to the edge of the counter to gain more leverage. Dave was dragged along, so far from protesting that he was practically cheering. It ached how he wanted, everything too intense at times, body turning to jelly as it overloaded. Every inch of his body was a raw nerve, and John knew just how to touch it to make it sing.

Dave was vaguely aware of movement behind John as he moaned and screamed, hissing and trying unsuccessfully to catch as breath and look around, finally letting his head fall back once more. The hand that wasn’t holding on to John’s damp neck was reaching between his own legs, fisting at the ruined panties to feel the built up slickness of the pre-cum slide against it on the inside before tugging them aside from his engorged cock.

“Dave…” As in control as he was, John was human, voice gravely and low, crooning affectionately as he looked downward. The two locked eyes as Dave began furiously pumping himself, flushed and sweating, lost in each other until Dave finally broke the trance by slamming his eyes shut, body clenching hard as he came in solid, thick white lines between them.

That dress was absolutely ruined. John would have to apologize to Rose, maybe buy her and Kanaya dinner at some point. It would be worth it to pay them back for how good this quickie in their kitchen was, let him owe them forever if they wanted. The girls owed him for a similar incident in their shower back home, after all.

It didn’t take John long at all to follow Dave when he looked like that, fuck drunk and flushed, glassy eyed and adoring. He hooked strong fingers at narrow hips, feeling along the top of the garter belt as he curved his spine and dragged the slender body down towards his own with every solid thrust. When he finally felt the heat pool in his stomach, legs shaking, John pulled out and pumped himself steadily as he leaned over Dave. The dress was already ruined, the panties shot. Surely a little more cum wouldn’t make much of a difference if it was going in the trash, he reasoned as he added to the mess on Dave’s lap with a low moan.

Head still swimming, he registered Dave leaning upwards to crush their lips together, breathing heavy through his nose. His dick was still twitching as he tucked himself away behind his zipper, Dave shuddering and lowering the skirt to cover himself just as the door opened wide, Rose and Kanaya walking in.

Busted.

Dave was stammering and shoving his glasses back on, knees clenching together as John casually stooped down to pick his shirt back on, tugging it over his head. He was smiling, in fact, absolutely unbothered. How could he be? He’d just had a quick round of amazing sex and reduced Dave to a happy but embarrassed puddle on a countertop. Who wouldn’t love that?

“I see that our photo shoot is done for the day.”

“As is the dress, if I am to be understanding correctly.”

John nodded and helped Dave stand up, balancing him for a second before he tugged the front of the skirt down and shuffled off to the bathroom muttering to himself. Kanaya laughed quietly behind her raised hand, while Rose simply crossed her arms and smirked.

“Well, John.”

“Well, Rose?”

“….I believe this makes us about even for the shower sex.”

“I should hope so, with the mess you two made. Seriously, it was hell trying to replace that shower glass! It was like trying to shower with an umbrella and trash bags to the side till we could get them.” Unflappable as always, John leaned back against the countertop, sighing as he began to come down from his high.

“Do you think we could persuade him to come by tomorrow or the next day to continue modeling? We have another few outfits to present for the new season, and I’ve already got ideas swimming in my head.”

“I’m sure if you asked nice he’d have no trouble coming back. After all, work hours are a bit slow for the two of us right now. Every little bit helps.”

Dark painted lips twitched into another grin, mimicking Kanaya as he raised a hand to touch gently in front of them, hiding the extent of her amusement.

“Do you think you could contain yourselves enough to not ruin the outfit next time? Hard as it is, of course, to remember to take off your clothes. I would greatly appreciate it if you could, I don’t know, throw them into a pile out of the splash zone for once.”

The sound of Dave’s loud, embarrassed rebuttal could be heard clearly from the bathroom, denying that it would happen again, saying it was a fluke and that John couldn’t manage it twice. They all knew he was a liar. After all, five ruined outfits was a running record for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/36340816797/a-fic-to-be-paired-with-kathys-lovely-drawing


End file.
